Sweet Princes
by Tohno-san
Summary: Aoba and Clear share a fun evening out, and then a fun night in. Yaoi, slash, pretty fluffy.


**It's very important day on the day I release this story! It's the birthday of someone very special to me, and this is one of her favourite pairings from Dramatical Murder. This story is dedicated to her, and it's also my first yaoi/slash fanfic, so of course any reviews will be most appreciated!**

"Aoba-san! This is delicious!" Clear beamed as he took a bite from the steaming takoyaki ball. Aoba felt his hunger inside him as he watched his white-haired lover enjoy his food. As the chef behind the street stand brought out some more of the hot snacks, Aoba clapped his hands together with a polite 'itadakimasu', before popping a takoyaki ball into his mouth. The rich flavours of the sauce, octopus meat, batter and onion gave the two wide smiles as they ate, but to Aoba these were a mere weekly treat. To Clear, this was a bite into another world.

"Aoba-san, thank you! I am so happy that you took me out to eat with you to eat all of this amazing and delicious food!" Aoba smiled and ruffled Clear's hair. It was adorable how simple things could please him so much. As Aoba looked up from his next bite of the takoyaki, he noticed Clear's gaze was drawn elsewhere. A young couple, looking like high school students, were laughing pleasantly and whispering into each others' ears as they ate, the girl bringing up a takoyaki ball to her fiance's mouth, who grinned and let her feed him.

Clear glanced back to Aoba with a smile, and held up the takoyaki ball. "Say 'aaaa', Aoba-san," he beamed with happiness dancing in his eyes. Aoba gave a petulant half-sigh. He couldn't resist. "Ah.. Aaa..." he opened his mouth as Clear gently fed him a bite of the treat. Aoba chewed it and swallowed, a blush on his cheeks. "How does it taste, Aoba-san?" Aoba nodded, glancing up at Clear, who looked like if he had a puppy's tail he would be wagging it."I-It's good." Aoba wasn't sure why he felt so flustered... It's not that he was uncomfortable, but he felt like he hesitated to admit how happy Clear made him.

Afterwards, stomachs filled, the two left the stand, heading for their home, the evening sunset bathing the streets in its light as they walked. Clear liked taking walks with Aoba. Sometimes Aoba would hold his hand, they woul talk about things, sometimes their friends, sometimes their memories, sometimes about each other. Clear glanced at Aoba's hand. With a smile, the blue-haired young man clasped Clear's hand in his own. Happily they walked together.

Aoba liked the feel of Clear's hand in his own. He never gripped too tightly. It was a gently grasp, one that let him know the Clear loved his presence, wanted to be close to him. When he was younger, he thought he remembered being on a date or two. Sometimes he would hold hands with them - it would feel awkward. Sometimes clingy. Othertimes just forced.

With Clear, nothing was forced.

"Aoba-san. I hear someone crying." Aoba paused, then listened closely. He could hear the smothered sounds of choked sobs coming from an alleyway. It sounded like a young girl or boy. The two walked over curiously, before seeing a boy that looked about five or six years old crying, sitting alone in the dark alley. He looked up at them, more upset and tired than scared. Aoba squatted down and smiled reassuringly at the boy. "Hey, are you alright? Are you lost?"

The boy nodded his head, his voice shaking as he spoke, still sniffling from his tears. "Y-yeah. Mommy told me to wait b-but I went to look for her, and I couldn't find her!" He started crying again. Clear knelt down with a look of concern on his face. "Do not worry! Aoba-san and I can help you find your mother. Right, Aoba-san?" He turned with a hopeful smile to Aoba, who nodded. "Right. We'll bring you home safe."

After the child helpfully supplied the address of his home, the two encouraged him to stand up and walk with them. To break the ice, the two men introduced themselves, and the boy quickly became a curious bundle of questions. "Where do you work?" "Why is your hair so long?" In good humour Aoba answered each of them. As Clear smiled and touched Aoba's hand gently the boy asked "Clear-san, do you like Aoba-san?" Clear beamed brightly as Aoba's faced turned red. "Yes! I really like Aoba-san..." He turned his smile to Aoba, gazing at him with loving eyes. "So are you two like mommy and daddy?"

Aoba stammered for a second before saying "W-well, kind of. Here, is this your place?" They stood outside a rather nice-looking building. The boy thanked them and ran over to the doorway. His mother insisted on rushing out to thank them tearfully. After many thanks, apologies, tears and smiles, they all parted ways, Aoba and Clear now walking through the dark streets back home.

"Aoba-san... Are we like a mommy and daddy?" Clear asked Aoba the question with a curiousity similar to the boy's. Aoba frowned and wondered what exactly he meant by the question. "Uh... Well, we both... We don't have kids, so we really can't be." Clear looked suddenly crestfallen. "But, that doesn't meant we aren't lovers, you know?" Aoba was surprised he blurted it out without even a blush. Maybe he was getting used to it, he mused.

"Of course! I love Aoba-san." Clear beamed at Aoba as they approached the door to Tae's house. Clear nodded. He was happy with that. But he felt like if he and Aoba had a kid, they would be a perfect mommy and daddy.

Quietly the two slipped upstairs, hearing the snores of Tae as she slept, and entered Aoba's room. Aoba sat on the bed, gazing wistfully out the window as Clear stood staring with him.

"Ren-san!" Clear cried out joyously as the allmate emerged from Aoba's backpack. Aoba gently shushed the white-haired man, reminding him that his grandmother was sleeping. Clear seemed to half notice, absorbed in Ren's soft furriness. And like that, Aoba's room was animated in the same conversation, happiness and laughter that made all three of them so happy...

Clear laid watching Aoba sleep beside him. Even though Clear didn't really need sleep, lying near Aoba, and feeling his warmth, delivered a comfort to him. He brushed a hand against his lover's cheek with a shy gentleness. As the moonlight seeped through the windows, Clear knew that no matter how temporal these moment with Aoba were, they were of infinite value to him.

"Clear...?" Aoba opened his eyes to look at Clear, who had a blissful smile on his face. His red eyes shone with tenderness. The happiness in his lips radiated a peace that made Aoba feel, to the depth of his heart, that this man completed him. As their eyes met, they could each feel the simple affection that made Aoba's face break into a similarly quiet yet gentle smile.

"Clear." Aoba brought his hand up to Clear's face. Cupping his cheek gently, he leaned up to Clear to kiss his lips. Clear ecstatically yet gently reciprocated the kiss. Aoba feel a fuzzy feeling inside of him as he heard Clear's little sound of happiness as they kissed. He knew Clear adored his expressions of affection.

Wordlessly, the noise of their breathing and passion the only sound in the room, the two kissed. Aoba give a shiver and a sigh as he felt Clear's hands slowly slip under his shirt and tease his torso with their coldness, the warmth of Clear's kisses still bringing a red flush to his cheeks.

"Aoba-san..." Clear murmured between the kisses. Something about their kisses intensified, slowly. Their lips met with increasing rapidity, their hands pressing against each others' bodies as they leaned into every kiss. Their tongues began a dance against each other, the sensation of taste arousing a soft moan from Aoba as their passion grew.

The moonlight shone upon them through the blinds that shielded them from the outside world. Clear beamed from where he straddled his lover, taking off Aoba's shirt, while his hands quickly unbuttoned Clear's. The two of them again kissed, the desire for the warmth between them growing incredibly strong. Aoba's hands found the belt that held Clear's trousers and began to deftly unbuckle it, while Clear's own hands began to return the favour. Even as they did, their eyes met each other, filled with passion and care, and their lips met once again as their hands searched out each others' most intimate regions, desperate to give their bodies to each other, love and need driving them both.

Aoba grinned suddenly as he playfully rolled Clear over onto his back, kissing him again. Giving his bottom lip a playful nibble, Aoba began to kiss down Clear's neck, enjoying the sounds Clear made as he teased him. Clear sighed as he felt Aoba plant hot kisses down his chest, across his stomach, going lower and lower, stopping as he lowered Clear's underwear well out of the way of his target. Clear couldn't help but moan slightly as Aoba breathed gently on Clear's erection.

Aoba smiled as he continued his soft, caressing kisses across Clear's shaft. Running his cool fingers along it, he enjoyed feeling its heat, and size in his hands. He planted teasing kisses all the way up to the tip, urged on by the soft groans of pleasure from Clear. Aoba let his tongue flick and lick about Clear's cock, moistening it and causing Clear to grip at the bed sheets as the sensations coursed through his body, an ecstatic look in his eyes. It pleased Aoba to see his lover so pleasured... And he felt his desire burn inside him.

"Ao-Aoba-san's tongue.." Clear gasped, his angelically beautiful face flushed a vivid red, feeling his blue-haired lover lick up and down his hard cock, sucking gently on the tip as his hands massaged it. "Ah- It feels so good, A-Aoba-san-" he murmured between his moans. Aoba smiled as he let his hands stroke and press with a firm yet gentle touch, as he brought the head of Clear's hardness into his mouth, sucking and licking it inside. Aoba glanced up to look lovingly into Clear's eyes; with the erotic image of him being sucked off as well, Clear felt himself nearing his climax.

"Aoba-san, let me-" Aoba went down further on Clear's thick hard cock. He wanted Clear this time to cum without having to worry about his pleasure. Aoba wanted him to fully enjoy his orgasm without worrying about him... And he wanted to cause it one-hundred percent. He let his head bob up and down on Clear's cock, sucking and licking quickly as his tongue pressed and flicked firmly against his hardness. Clear gasped and let out a long pleasured groan as his cock shot a load inside Aoba's mouth, his huge cock spasming as his ejaculation rocked his body. Aoba, more accustomed to his lover's size, eagerly sucked as much as he could, doing his best not to gag as he licked up every hot load of cum that Clear shot into his mouth.

Aoba gently sucked and cleaned off Clear's softening erection with his tongue gently before rising up to kiss his lover gently. Clear gave Aoba a rapturous smile, and stroked his cheek gently with his hand. Then, the white-haired man quickly lowered himself to Aoba's jeans and swiftly brought them down his slender legs. Aoba's erection sprung out, hard and moist with pre-cum all over the tip. Clear smiled and took Aoba's cock in his grasp, beginning to stroke it furiously as he claimed Aoba's lips in a passionate kiss, eliciting moans from his surprised lover.

Aoba moaned in surrender as he felt his desire wash over him. He gasped for breath, his body shaking as Clear jacked him off with such expert skill, it took everyone ounce of willpower to hold himself for as long as he could. As he felt Clear suck gently on his tongue, he let out a groan as his cock twitched and launched ropes of cum all over Clear's arms and chest, moaning into Clear's soft yet teasing kiss as he continued to cum in Clear's talented hands. Both lovers sighed as they fell back onto the bed, ignoring their messy state as the bliss of their passion filled them.

Aoba leaned in to peck Clear's lips gently.

"Good night, Clear. I love you."

"Aoba-san..." Clear almost felt tears well up in his eyes. Aoba grinned a little and gave Clear another kiss.

"Aoba-san, I love you too." Clear beamed, and Aoba wrapped his arms around him as the two fell asleep, naked in the moonlight.


End file.
